


[*HIATUS*] Love is Always Strange When it Just Starts

by DaftLittleOwl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A Little OOC-Ness for Plot, Annoyance, Awakening, Beautiful Beings, Blood, Emotional Abuse, F/M, History in First Chapter, Horrible transformations, Misunderstandings, Other Triggers may be added as story goes, Physical Abuse, Rating for later chapters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Love, Stabbing, Verbal Abuse, blackout anger, cruel behavior, none of these are capitalized like I normally do... why?, possible trigger warning, self-care, self-hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftLittleOwl/pseuds/DaftLittleOwl
Summary: Cassiopeia, a creature just like those around her, was brought into this world to suffer.  She doesn't know what she has done to ever deserve such a thing, but she has a saving grace to end the torment.  Yet, when this saving grace turns out to be someone completely opposite of her shy, empath behavior, and she doesn't know how to handle the situation all too well.  Plus, when someone who enjoys beauty so much to the point they are so absorbed into themselves, how will they ever be able to open their eyes to look past the beastly secret hidden behind the adorable, blushing face of the doe-orbed beauty that has become the new transfer student along with her triplet brothers?  Cass already knows the answer is disastrous and could lead to her death before it leads to her sanctum.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Neon Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a voting poll of sorts going on, but it seemed to have died after day two. Seeing this, I sent a little game to a friend of mine out of the four that were tied for the top place and gave her the initials of the color associated with them. She chose 'P', for Pink. Pink was for Lust, and Lust is Asmodeus, and thus he won.
> 
> The one who suggested Asmodeus was [FrozenSnowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowflake/pseuds/FrozenSnowflake) as I wasn't even sure I wanted Asmodeus with my main girl, but she let something be known and I think I'm going to follow with it a bit as it got me thinking. 
> 
> This first chapter is nothing but history, really, and a character description so it does need to be read to understand what is going on and what these triplets really are. I tried to make it an interesting history lesson, but it is history. Hopefully, you all enjoy!

_It was after the mistake in his garden that the Father of all things knew he had to put someone in control of one specific task; the task of documenting the fates of all living things and all of the blessed and damned. He also knew he was going to need an allotted amount of time for life as well, but he could never get it right on his own with everything else he needed to accomplish. Scouring through the times, and seeing his creations worship other things and begin to create their own religions, one caught his eye and he knew it would be perfect. He had one problem, though. If he wanted these beings to be able to freely roam between worlds, they couldn’t be purely divine beings. They needed to be tainted, half-light and dark, or else they would be of no use to him. So the Father of all things got in touch with the only one who could help him and together they created three beings, nearly identical to one another in looks. Two males and a female as the youngest._

_As a bargain chip for helping, the King of the Damned let it be known that he had his own tricks he wanted to add to the triplets. The Father at first did not agree to these terms, but later found out there would be no stopping the King once they were created. Before the creations could even open their eyes, the King put curses on them. The Eldest would do everything in his power to make his sister feel useless and miserable, to break her. The middle brother would try too hard to get the attention of others, greedy in attention but not affection. The youngest sister, the baby of the triplets, would be shy and frail, already created with memories of her oldest brother tormenting her to help with the future torment to come. Not yet satisfied with his work, he looked to the Father; who was trying to find ways to counter all that was given with making sure these creatures were powerful, the youngest being even more powerful than the two of the creators combined yet locked away; and smirked once he felt the soulmate spell._

_Turning around, he cast his own curse and made sure that the true form of these creatures, while striking if they kept parts covered, would be nightmarish for any who gazed upon the real them. The Father tried not to look so defeated as the only way for them to use their full power was through the soulmate bond, yet it looked grim to them ever being able to find them. Setting the soulmates for each, he tried to be careful in choosing to make it so his creations had a chance, but it was difficult when his choice for the sister came about. Looking his best, and making sure he didn’t look glum when they awoke, the Father sent a quick glare to the King and they stood side by side as they waited for the creations to wake._

_The awoke one by one, looking around at their surroundings with teal to purple eyes that had sparks to resemble the constellations they were named after inside of them. Soon, their eyes fell on their creators and they stood at alert, their true forms flashing out in fear. The eldest brother, light tanned skin covered in black tribal markings from his shoulders and going downward had a thin, arrow tipped tail and a huge pair of wings behind him, as well as ram horns tipped with lime green and the halo of eyes on his head. Dressed in a pair of leather pants, knee-high combat boots and a tight black tank top that showed off a well-sculpted body and what appeared to be headphones melded to his ears, the skin swollen around it and taking away from his beauty._

_The middle brother was slightly similar to his brother, but his tribal marks were thinner and fewer, his tail was also a little thicker and not tipped. On top of his head was a pair of horns that went out like handlebars and they were tipped in sky blue along with the same halo as his brother. He was dressed in leather pants that had a few straps hanging from them, untied ankle-high combat boots, and a sky blue and black hoodie that was unzipped to show the black tank top underneath and a slab of black metal over his eyes. The skin was puckered and swollen just like his brother’s around his headphones, looking painful and irritated._

_The youngest sister, the smallest but most powerful, was dressed in a black and teal dress that was above her knee slightly and the skirt was layered to poof out around her small frame. Black ballet slippers with laces that tied up to mid-thigh adorned her feet and black fingerless gloves showed on her slender hands. On her head were two pairs of horns, a small pair that came out of her head at her hairline and then a large pair that grew going up slightly and towards the back of her head, black with teal tips and the same halo to show she was of angel blood as well. She was an epitome of beauty until one looked to her mouth where rough stitches went over her full lips, infected and the thread so thick it was fraying._

_The Father was furious as he looked at the creations before him and then the King who smirked smugly even as he was pinned and the Father looked about to end his life. He explained that the curses he put on the creations were so their full power could not be unlocked; jealous of something being more powerful than himself, but said due to the soulmate bond they would be broken IF their soulmates could look past the gore and accept their other half. The Father wasn’t really worried too much about the two males, but the female with who her soulmate was, was worried. The King did let it be known that they all had to be accepted for the curses to be broken as he dusted himself off and walked away._

_This left the Father with three terrified creations with no real understanding of what was going on around them. Sighing, he began to teach them what their jobs were, the weaving of life and the telling of fates around those already created. They enjoyed their jobs, staying in their humanoid forms rather than their true forms to avoid the judgemental stares of the others in the Celestial realm. The only problems arose when the eldest would act on his curse towards his sister, verbally and emotionally abusing her to cause her to shut in on herself no matter what the middle brother tried to do. Nothing could be done to help the situation, and angels watched in slight wonder and pity for the frail, small female as she was yelled at, pushed around and treated like scum._

_Their names were given to them after a week of being in the Celestial realm and learning all that they could. The eldest brother, the dominant one, took the name Corvus for the raven constellation in the heavens. The middle brother was named Cetus, after the sea serpent that roamed the heavens in the form of stars. The precious youngest sister was named after the sitting queen of the stars, Cassiopeia. They were rather happy with their names, and even took the nicknames Cor, Cet and Cass from the angels around them with smiles on their angelic faces._

_All three were lightly tanned with freckles on their face over the bridge of their nose and slightly prominent cheekbones. Their faces were slender but well rounded, giving them the wonders of beauty in an almost surreal way; slender noses and dainty ears finishing off this look rather well. They were all given chocolate brown, curly hair that seemed rather wild and untameable if one really looked at it, giving the three of them the free spirit look. Corvus, however, had his styled in swooped back military cut style taken from a time era he had found was rather a prominent time and stuck with him, the 1920s due to the changes and the end of a war. Cetus, while his brown locks were short, were also a little more on the wild side compared to his brother’s tamed look. With the two of them standing at about five feet eleven inches, the hair and their attitude; Corvus being rather dominant while Cetus being a bit more submissive in things; were the only indicators that showed others they were, in fact, individuals. Cassiopeia was the smallest, standing at only five feet, and skinny, her hair went down past her knees, layered and wild but usually up in intricate hairstyles due to it being so thick and curly enough to drive her insane. Her look was also finished with her doe-like orbs that were almost a little too big, but it suited her face well to not be creepy or even abnormal._

_The Father was rather happy with his creation, dubbing them the Fates just like the ones he had used as inspiration for them. As time went by, the King soon fell asleep and the Prince was running a school in the lower realm. This didn’t feel like a threat so the Father let it be, even when the exchange program began, letting his archangels choose who to go. Yet, when the Prince asked for the Fates as well, the Father bristled and asked why. The Prince just wanted to show them a life without having to worry about everyone else for once, but the Father tried to explain that it was what they were created for. The Prince, however, kept up with his argument about how even those created for a purpose needed a break, and they were half demon and needed to see the Devildom realm as well as the Celestial realm as they were both homes. The Father soon gave in with the argument turning to that, letting his precious creation leave, making sure Diavolo, the Prince, knew to keep an eye on the sister._

_And this is what made the Fates join RAD and a life of confusion, annoying tasks, and a human who would not leave them alone while the other human kept wanting to know their fate. While it seemed all fun and games, for someone who never went to school before, but yet knew the history of the world due to having written it in the lives who created it, it was rather boring until something interesting happened._


	2. What Does it Mean, if I Tell You to 'Go Fuck Yourself'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for school, drama can only just begin......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that Corvus is cursed to hate his sister. If you do not know this, please read the first chapter as it is history and character descriptions.

An alarm blared through the large room decorated in black, shades of teals, pinks, and purples. A small, weak groan broke through the continuous beeping and a hand came out of a dark bundle of black silk sheets and a large comforter nest created in the center of a rather large bed. Slender, frail fingers searched for the source of the noise blindly before finding it and slamming against the large button on top to turn the cursed machine off. Another groan was heard before the nest shuffled, the solid form inside moving about until it slithered out of the bottom of the nest and off of the bed groggily. Long, thin, natural light tanned legs carried their charge as they began to move towards the wardrobe in the large bedroom, small feet careful of each step and item in the way. Just as thin arms bent at elbows to have slender hands go to a slim, well-rounded face so fingers could rub at doe-like orbs that were closed. Full, pale pink lips parted to let out a small yawn before the being as a whole began to go through her wardrobe to find her uniform for school.

Once it was found, she put her shirt on, the teal of it a bit darker than the teal in her sparkling orbs, the tie bluer on the purple spectrum than the bottom gradient of her constellation eyes. Buttoning the shirt and making sure the tie was in place, she put her skirt on next, tucking in her shirt up until the front left side, letting that lapel stick out and sighing to herself as she put on the stuffy jacket. She hated stuffy clothes, and the jacket was the worst. Lugging it on, she groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror, hating the image she saw. Her eyes grew hard as she looked to the image before her, her self-hate burning bright as tears welled in her eyes. Shaking her head and walking over to her vanity, she grabbed a loose tooth comb and took it through her hair before starting a fishtail braid that went to the right side of her head. When she was finished, she closed it off with a clear tie and her usual glass peacock feather clip. She applied a little chapstick to her lips and headed out of her bedroom after putting on her black, ballet-like flats and lacing them up her flawless legs to under her knees. 

She walked down the hall of Purgatory Hall, where she was staying with her triplet brothers while they spent time going to the Royal Academy of Diavolo. The name made her scoff and roll her eyes. While the Prince did create such a thing, why did he have to be so full of himself in the name? It made her sick in a way, but she guessed he wanted it to be remembered when he finally decided to join his father in a death-like sleep. Though, in her eyes, there was no point as demons could always just change the name without the Prince knowing. Dusting off imaginary dirt from her skirt, she walked into the dining hall only to freeze as her eyes landed on her brothers. Biting her bottom lip, she sighed before trying to ignore the flight or fight response within her and then went to the table to sit next to the middle brother, Cetus. He was the only one who actually showed his love to his baby sister, even though he was always wanting attention so sometimes Cass wondered if it was really love or just something to get what he wanted. 

Corvus sat with his eyes on his plate until Cass sat down, slamming his fork and knife down on the porcelain before him, making his frail sister jump and bring both of her arms down to grab the seat of her chair. Her body shook slightly, scared though Corvus had never hit her; though with his words and manipulations, she would have preferred the hitting as those would heal, the scars would not be as deep as the ones inside her mind due to his hateful behavior and words. She waited with bated breath for him to say something, not having to wait long before she heard her brother inhale deeply, sighing for a moment in disgust towards her before speaking.

“You’re late for breakfast, again, Cassiopeia. I will not tolerate your behavior here for much longer if you cannot abide by the times given to you. You may be living perfectly fine in your own world of laziness and self-importance, but I will not have you embarrass me or Cetus with your intolerance for others! I already have to deal with the fact that you are my triplet baby sister, don’t make me regret more from you than I already do!” Corvus’ tone was sharp, stabbing the frail girl’s heart as he brought her down with his lies. While she knew that was what they were, she had heard them for so long that she had started to believe in them despite the facts. Casting her gaze down to her plate, she mumbled an apology with a soft, broken voice. Cetus put an arm around her shoulder and then nuzzled her as he looked to Corvus with matching eyes holding sorrow.

“Don’t be so ugly this early, Cor. It does no good for anyone to be so spiteful during breakfast! Most important meal, after all, and a time to get together to share dreams.” Cetus always tried to ease the tension, Cass thought it was because he was always trying to get the attention on him rather than her, but Corvus only had his hateful teal to purple gradient orbs for his sister and no one else. She often heard him be kind before, to others, and wished that loving tone could be brought to her on many occasions, but soon she let go of that dream knowing it could never come to fruition. Keeping her gaze down on her plate, she reached blindly for the toast, grabbing a piece and putting some cinnamon butter on it. Delicate fingers held the piece of lightly browned bread as she nibbled on it quickly and quietly to keep attention off of her before she stood.

“I guess I shall head to school on my own. I will see you there.” Cass did not look up as she walked past her brothers, Corvus blatantly ignoring her while Cetus pouted after his sister.

“Do not listen to that dreadful music on the way to school. I am sick and tired of hearing it through our link since you are incapable of learning how to properly block us.” Corvus snarled outright as Cassiopeia grabbed her messenger bag, pausing at his words as tears pricked her eyes again. She walked out of the door, not bothering to put her headphones in and began her walk to school. 

_Of course, I cannot block you two out, you cannot block me out either. It is what makes us good at our jobs. I don’t know why he has to find a way to make me feel awful before classes. I won’t be able to concentrate again today._ Cass sighed at her thoughts, looking up for a moment to make sure she was not going to walk into anyone. She looked up a little late though and ran into the back of Solomon. Whimpering, she rubbed her nose as Solomon made a slightly surprised noise and then looked behind him. His eyes were wide in shock for a moment before his blue to yellow orbs landed on the frail half breed before him and he put on his fake smile.

“Cassiopeia, I’m pleased to see you again. How are you this morning?” His tone of voice made Cass want to cringe, but she was too shy to seem hateful towards the wizard human, so she looked down and fidgeted with her fingers as a reflex of nerves.

“I’m fine, Solomon. Heading to class, I’m sorry I… I’m sorry I bumped into you. Guess I should….. Pay more attention.” Her voice got softer near the end of her sentence as she walked around the human before her and began walking to the academy. She didn’t feel the curious gaze on her back, too numb and in her own world of self-pity to really care anyway. Making sure she watched her surroundings a bit more, she made it to her first class before anyone else appeared and sat in the back. She always tried to make sure she stayed away from attention, not wanting to embarrass Corvus with being called upon and not being able to answer. It wasn’t that she didn’t know what the topics were in class, she had one of the top grades despite just being transferred, but she hated speaking in front of people and the rare times she was called upon, she became so flustered she would sometimes get the looks of pity from not just students around her but the professors as well. This would always lead to lectures of hurtful degrees once she got home, Corvus saying exactly what he thought of her.

She ignored others as they began to walk in, hearing their happy voices and laughter, feeling their happiness and grogginess and it helped her keep her mind off of her own misery for the moment. A small smile graced her lips as this was the only time she actually felt these emotions, not being able to complain and not having to deal with her own mental state. Being here made her days a bit better and she usually hated leaving. When here, she could bring out her true caring nature despite her brothers being around. It was easy once she felt that first burst of happy energy in a room, tapping into the emotions around her rather than paying attention to her own. It was probably one thing her brother hated her for, as the words he worked so hard to scorn her were temporarily forgotten once she got to feeling others around her. Looking down at her book, the lazy smile still on her face as she waited for the professor, her inner thoughts were interrupted when someone slammed their hands on the table in front of her, causing her to jump.

“Cass, man, ya gotta help me out! I need someone to lemme borrow their notes for the test today or otherwise Lucifer is going to kill me!” Cass looked up as the voice kept going in a frantic display of nerves, seeing none other than Mammon, the Avatar of Greed and one of the Student Council members, standing before her. She went to open her mouth, but apparently didn’t have to as Mammon was being so loud, his other brother in this class; Satan had heard.

“Oh no, you are not going to Cassiopeia to help you with your own discretion, Mammon. Just how low do you have to stoop before enough is enough!? She is not going to help you, and I shall make sure of that.” Satan sat down next to Cass and the female Fate bristled in shock before shaking her head furiously as she moved her open hands in nearly the same motion in front of her.

“N.. no, no…. You don’t have to worry! I… I won’t let him borrow my notes, s… so you don’t have to sit next to me!” Cass was a stuttering mess, looking frantically around and thankfully not seeing her brothers in class yet since the class had another twenty minutes before starting and Cetus liked getting some attention before heading in, Corvus sticking with him to not only stay away from his sister but to also monitor his baby brother. Satan looked to Cass with an incredulous look and it caused the beautiful creature to bristle again before looking down at her notebook next to her textbook.

“Ayya, are we giving our attention to Cassiopeia now!?” Cass froze as she heard the voice behind her, her body tensing furiously and she really had to fight the urge to run. Asmodeus came to the little group forming around the table with a smile on his face as he leaned on to the table and put his elbows on the surface to hold himself up with his hand under his chin. “I guess she was looking kind of lonely, neh? And what kind of person would I be if I did not grace her with my lovely presence in the morning hours before class began!” Looking rather deflated, Cass let her eyes roam to the male standing next to her, his elbow close to her notebook and a smile still on his face.

“Asmodeus, do you have no shame?” Satan had a frown on his face as he shook his head towards his younger brother and the demon avatar of lust just let his smile grow.

“Why should I have shame? It is true that my flawless features can make anyone happy, it has happened on many occasions, and I don’t mind sharing my features for the eyes of others to behold!” Asmo let his voice stay cheery and carefree, still smiling happily as he counteracted his brother’s words.

“Happy my ass, more like cursed…” Mammon muttered which got him a glare shot at him from his younger brother.

“Who are you to talk? You’re nothing but scum and shouldn’t even be over here. So why don’t you be a good dog brain and go to your seat? I was just enjoying the company before you made yourself known.” Asmodeus shot back at Mammon, causing Cass to flinch at his words, reminding her of Corvus in a way and it caused her to sigh. Mammon’s reactions, though, were always so unlike hers. He, while hiding his insecurities, could at least fake some confidence; which she could do no such thing towards her older brother.

“H-hey! What gives you the right to talk to your older brother like that!? I was here first anyway asking Cass a question and you two showed up so why don’t the two of ya leave and go back to your own seats!?” Mammon shot back, stumbling over himself for a moment as he tried to recollect his words. His stammering caused Asmo to smirk lazily before diverting his attention back to Cass.

“For your information, this is my seat for today. I sat down here and thus it’s mine.” Satan stated matter of factly towards Mammon’s statement and that got Asmo to let his eyes go wide in wonderous thought before he pushed Mammon away and sat in the seat right in front of Cass with a wide grin.

“I chose this one for the day, so it’s mine as well. You’re the one that is not in his seat and thus is uninvited Mammon!” Asmodeus practically sang, making Cass want to hide down under the table in front of her as at that moment, Cetus and Corvus came in. She watched out of the corner of her eye as they both scanned the room, two sets of orbs identical to her own landing on her, one shining in happiness while the other pair burned with rage. Groaning and hiding her face in her hands, she knew today was going to be a rough one as the three brothers took the last few minutes to keep fighting and her own brothers sat nearby to monitor her. The female Fate was kind of wishing she never had woken up to her alarm, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter in one day..... maybe later today there will be a third. If not, it will be out sometime tomorrow along with the fourth.


	3. Sesame Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School life can be such a wonderful distraction~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATES!!!!
> 
> My depression has been making me not want to write and play video games instead, and then I got into Mystic Messenger and my brain went flat on Obey Me! for a while! I'm working on chapters now, though. I am so sorry.
> 
> But also, please don't be shy to give Kudos, Comments and Bookmark this because I do plan to do updates. I'm just sorry I have not been doing them when I say I will.

Classes were going by quickly and before Cass knew it, the bells were ringing for their lunch break. Sighing as she packed her things, she avoided standing up to leave until she knew Corvus had left. She avoided him during school hours, not wanting the rare moods she felt to be vanished from her in an instant just by his words. He didn’t seem to mind during school hours, but she knew he would go off on her when they got home for her behavior. Looking around and seeing that he was gone, she slowly stood and began to walk out of the class and down the hallway towards the lunch hall. Ignoring the eyes on her as she kept her head down, her quiet footsteps carried her quickly to a table where she sat down and put her bag in her lap. Playing with the random pins she had put on her messenger bag, she didn’t hear anyone approach her until a tray was dropped gently, but forcefully, on the table. Cass jumped slightly and let wide eyes look up to see the one whom she thought was too full of himself to be good company. Inwardly groaning, she managed to give a small smile to Asmodeus before going back and playing with her pins.

“Ayama, are you not going to eat, Cassiopeia?” Asmo sat down in front of her and actually looked a little concerned, which made Cass a little suspicious of what would come out of his mouth next. In Cass’ eyes, while of course, all the demon brothers in the student council were dangerous, Asmo was more full of himself most times to let his true power show. While nothing could really be considered wrong with that, it didn’t help to not seem annoying or overcompensating in other’s eyes. Cass also felt bad for feeling the way she did about the avatar of lust, but it wasn’t like she could exactly help her feelings when his actions were the ones who caused them. She tried to remember if he was like this when up in the Celestial Realm, but she was always so focused on her actual post up there that she didn’t pay much attention to anyone aside from her brothers. 

She didn’t realize she was so lost in her thoughts until she had Asmo waving a hand in her face as he had asked her a question and she was rather rude with being silent for so long. Blinking wide eyes and blushing faintly over having spaced out, Cass cleared her throat softly and shrugged. “I… I don’t eat lunch often.” She whispered to the demon before her and caused a frown on the face belonging to the narcissistic male before her. That was rather shocking to her because from what she saw before while being here unless it concerned him, Asmo did not really show much emotion towards others.

“Well, that won’t do any good! Here you are sitting with the wondrous Asmo and you’re not eating! I’ll just have to go get you something, one moment!” Before Cass could even tell him she never ate lunch because she was hardly hungry at this hour, Asmo was already gone and that left time for others to join her table. Beel perked as he had walked by with a tray full of food and sat right next to Cass, causing the small female to look up at the tall demon next to her. He gave her a smile and ruffled her hair with a friendly ‘hello.’

“Hello Beel, how are you?” Cass asked softly, fidgeting as she was not used to the brothers coming around her so often; and today it now had been twice.

“I’m alright, where’s your food?” Beel asked, looking around the table and wondering if Cass had already eaten it. Then she would have put a record on him as lunch just started. When he saw the flush on her cheeks, though, he had a feeling she hadn’t eaten yet. He looked down at his food in contemplation, feeling a bit torn as he had a soft spot for the small Fate, but this was also his food. He heard Cass giggled and looked to her and she seemed to have been reading his mind.

“I… I wasn’t going to eat, b..but Asmodeus is apparently getting me something to eat, so don’t worry Beel. Enjoy your food, I’m alright.” Her voice was soft and there was a small smile gracing her lips, and Beel could tell that this one; unlike many before it, was a genuine smile. Giving her one in return, he waited patiently for his brother to return, now understanding what the forgotten tray was all about. He made small talk with Cass, understanding she wasn’t all too talkative, while they waited. When Asmo came back, he pouted at seeing his brother so close to the beautiful female.

“Aww, why can you get so close to her, Beel!? She acts so distant to my beauty and charm and here you two are laughing and enjoying one another!” Asmo’s words caused Cass to blush and look down, a small thanks leaving her lips as he put her tray in front of her and Beel gave his brother a soft glare.

“Don’t word it like that to fit some odd fantasy off yours, Asmo. That’s not polite to Cass.” The Avatar of Gluttony sat up a bit straighter at his words and Cass sighed as she picked at her food absentmindedly. Asmo glared back at his younger brother and huffed before giving off a smile that was dripping with arrogance. 

“Oh, I see, you just want Cass to yourself, huh Beel? Don’t want to share on the fun, eh? I can understand that. I mean, aside from myself, Cass’ beauty is one to admire.” Cass looked up at Asmo’s words and huffed as she picked up the roll from her tray and stood up. Slinging her messenger back over her shoulder, the female Fate looked to the two sitting with her, one with a smile and the other with a hurt expression.

“Well, it was nice chatting. I need to go. Thank you again for getting me food, Asmo. Sorry, I’m not eating a lot of it. Goodbye, then.” With that, Cass left the two at the table and walked off out of the lunch hall, feeling her brother’s eyes on her the entire time and dreading what it meant for her later on today.

The rest of the day dragged on with Cass always giving those around her a calming smile and a wonderful, caring tone. Her true nature as a nurturer came out the longer she was around positive emotions, and one could not help but be lured in by her natural aura. Despite feeling as if she were drowning on the inside, Cassiopeia always made it a point to care for others and be there for anyone who needed her, or just needed a friend for a moment in time. The rest of the day alone she had helped with a student crying over their grades as they didn’t think they had let their GPA slip so bad, but also had a lot of difficulties studying. Then there was a student who was being bullied that she stepped into, almost getting hit but she still helped both of the people involved. From there, she helped another student who had an anxiety attack during one of the rallies that were held today as they went through a sensory overload. By the end of the day, before the last bell, she also held her hand out for a student who just lost something precious to them. She had been known to be there for others, so they knew who to go to if they wanted someone to listen and care. 

As the last bell rang and Cass was packing up her things, Diavolo came into her classroom, his eyes falling on her and a grin went over his face. He had heard enough of what Cass did for the demons, and even the exchange students, to know how wonderful she was as an addition to RAD. Walking over to her, he cleared his throat to announce he was here, causing Cass to jump and look up at him from her five foot even stature.

“I am so sorry, Lord Diavolo, I did not hear you come in. What can I do for you?” Cass let her tone be formal, seeing her brothers at the door waiting for her. Diavolo just laughed softly and shook his head.

“No reason for formalities, Cassiopeia. I was just coming to see how you were doing? Is everything alright in your dorm hall? Are classes ok? If you need something more challenging, I am always able to change up your schedule.” Diavolo looked to her before seeing she wasn’t looking towards him. His eyes secretly followed the direction she was looking and saw her two brothers at the door, Corvus looking irate while Cetus just looked at Diavolo with wide eyes. He skillfully made it seem like he had no idea what was going on and gave a huge smile to Cass as he waited for her answer.

“I… I thank you for thinking of me, Diavolo. I am doing….. I... “ Cass faltered on her words, causing Diavolo to raise a brow and tilt his head, but he still waited patiently. “I am doing well within the dorms with my…. Wi…. with my brothers. Everyone else there seems to leave us alone, which we prefer so it is of no bother. As for my schedule, I could not ask you to burden yourself with changing my classes.” Teal to purple eyes finally went to look up at Diavolo again and she offered him a caring smile.

“Oh, it’s not a burden, Cass. Your marks are exceptional, even surpassing your brothers’ in such a short time. I shall go over things with Lucifer in the morning to see about changing your classes up a bit to help you learn more while you are here. Also know, if there is ever a problem with anything, school-related or no, please come to me and I will do everything in my power to fix it.” With that, Diavolo gave Cass a short bow, always the gentleman in his own eyes, and Cass blushed before nodding her head in a bow as well. “Until tomorrow, then. Have a good night, Cass.” Diavolo walked past her and left through the other entrance of the classroom, the one her brothers did not occupy and as Cass relaxed for a moment, her body went stiff all over again when she heard Corvus growling a few feet away from her. She wondered if she was going to have time to escape or not before he unleashed his wrath on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudo, comment and bookmark!!
> 
> Love ya all, stay safe!
> 
> Fair warning, triggers possible in next chapter.... Abuse and a bit of torture


	4. There's a Rumor Going 'Round about You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When bad things happen, they usually happen in threes, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT!!!! ABUSE WARNING!!!! THE FIRST LIKE EIGHT PARAGRAPHS ARE GOING TO MAKE YOU ABSOLUTELY HATE CORVUS AND MAY ALSO TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE SO IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THAT, I HAVE TOLD YOU AHEAD OF TIME AND YOU ARE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> Try to just skip like the first eight paragraphs. This whole chapter is over 4,000 words anyway. Figured I would give you all a long chapter to make up for my bullshit excuses for not writing.

“HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!!!” Cass flinched as her brother’s voice rang through the halls of their dorm, before screaming as he picked her up by her hair and threw her like a rag doll. Corvus had never been physical with her before, but he was so angry now that he couldn’t control himself. Whimpering as she tried to get up from the floor on shaking arms, she wasn’t paying attention as Corvus took three simple strides to her and then swung his foot back before bringing it forward with such force that as it made an impact with her ribs, Cass went flying even further into the room. Corvus had locked them in the dining hall where he had the room to torment her and yell at her all he wished, or so she thought. 

Hearing him walk to the table, she didn’t know what was going on as her hair covered her face. Her ribs were throbbing, so she knew they were either fractured or broken. Whimpering again as she tried to move, she heard clanking and her whole body froze. Whipping her head up, she saw Corvus coming back to her with a fork and a knife; all he could grab from the table that seemed sharp enough.

“Highest marks!? How dare you embarrass me by being better! I have told you time and time again to keep your damn head down and not to bring focus on to you! Yet today alone you seemed like little miss popular! Did you enjoy the attention today, hm? Did you enjoy having the demon brothers all over you? Or even Lord Diavolo whom you stopped calling by his title!” Corvus was seeing red, and as he ranted, Cass tried so desperately to move away from him but he once again grabbed her hair and pulled her to him, sitting down and putting the small female in his lap as he pushed the knife against her throat. Cass’ eyes went wide as she held perfectly still now, not even daring to make a sound. Corvus snickered and shook his head, lifting the hand that had the fork in it and then bringing it down and sinking the pronged metal deep within his sister’s thigh, causing her to scream so loud he was sure the dead could hear. He dug the metal around inside of her flesh before ripping it out and plunging it back into another spot close to the previous one. This time, she jolted and screamed again, causing the knife to dig into her throat and begin to sink into her flesh there. Corvus snickered as he watched his sister try desperately to move away from him, unknowingly slicing her own neck with the knife as she did so. 

He was so blind by his rage and the satisfaction of hurting her, that he did not hear the doors to the dining hall being busted through, nor the yells of his brother and the two angels that shared the dorm hall with them. It wasn’t until he was forcefully ripped away from his sister, the fork and knife causing more damage with the movement, that he realized what was happening and his eyes went wide. What kind of curse was this to make him blackout and do such a thing!? Cetus blocked his view from his bleeding sister and Corvus could not get rid of the shocked expression from his teal orbs.

“Corvus! What the fuck were you thinking!?” Cetus’ voice cut through the older brother’s shock as he was shaken violently to be brought back to the situation at hand. He looked around again and saw Simeon and Luke with Cass, desperately trying to heal her wounds as she was bleeding unconscious on the floor. Her uniform was stained with blood and she wasn’t moving at all, not even seeming like she was breathing and Corvus felt himself choking on air as his throat tightened. 

“Cetus… G… Get her away from me…. For good. I.. I don’t trust myself with her anymore. P… Please… Contact Lord Diavolo or Lucifer, but get her away from me before I kill her! Now!” Corvus reached up and grabbed the collar of his brother’s shirt desperately, tears welling up in his eyes and Cetus nodded before standing up frantically and rushing to the angels and his sister. They had managed to get her bleeding to stop and Cetus took the responsibility of lifting her up and rushing her out of the dining hall, Luke following him as Simeon stayed behind.

“You were going to kill her had you kept going, Corvus.” Simeon’s calm voice was low, a hint of fear within it but he was masking what he could for the older’s sake. Corvus looked up at Simeon with dead eyes and shrugged before looking down. He wanted to say he didn’t mean to do such a thing because he didn’t, but his curse made it impossible for him to show much care to his beloved sister. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to hold her when she was scared or overwhelmed. He wanted to be the brother she deserved because he knew how special she really was, but there was a wall within him holding all those emotions in and letting out the worst in him. Simeon sighed and walked over to Corvus, kneeling down to be at his level on the floor.

“I know you three have been cursed, so I know you couldn’t stop yourself even if you wanted to. At least you are making a conscious decision in telling your brother to get her out of here. Let's get this mess cleaned up.” Offering a hand to Corvus, Simeon stood up straight again and waited. The oldest Fate took his hand and sighed as something swept over him, something reassuring and comforting, but yet also something that made everything in his head click together and he started to cry before he could even hoist himself up. Simeon froze in shock before kneeling down again and bringing the eldest brother in his arms, allowing the other to cry and just offering comfort where it was needed.

Cetus ran through Devildom until he got to the Demon Lord’s Castle and burst through the doors, his sister still in his arms. Frantic eyes looked everywhere before Barbatos came into view, the demon male calmly rounding a corner to see who had come into the home of Lord Diavolo unannounced at this hour. When his eyes fell on the two before him, they grew in size and he quickly went back to where he had come from to get his Lord without Cetus even needing to say anything. He waited as patiently as he could for the other to come back, feeling like it took Barbatos forever until he came round the corner again with a frantic Diavolo coming after him.

“Cetus! What happened!?” Diavolo made his way over to the middle brother holding on to his sister desperately, growling at the Prince as his instincts were on overdrive when Diavolo nearly touched Cass. This caused Diavolo to pause before gently touching Cetus’ head, being gentle and waiting for the silver flash to leave the Fate’s eyes. When Cetus calmed down a bit, something washing over him at the Demon Prince’s touch, Diavolo let his eyes lock with the second eldest. “Now, what happened? Why is Cassiopeia covered in blood?” Diavolo let his voice stay calm.

“C… Corvus nearly killed her! H.. I…. She needs to be away from him! So, I came to you. S… Luke..” It was then that the small angel let himself be known, glaring up at the Demon Prince and shaking his head.

“You knew of the curse and yet still kept them together! In the Celestial Realm, they were only together to do their jobs. I thought HE would have told you that, at least. Or did you just not listen and thought it was best to keep them together!? Demons are so stupid!” Luke was furious, but also tired, that he couldn’t think of his fear of demons as he spoke to Diavolo in such a disrespecting way. He also didn’t have anyone in their right mind to tell him to stop. 

Diavolo looked shocked and was about to speak but Cass started to slowly come to, groaning hoarsely within her brother’s embrace. Cetus’ attention went straight to her, and he tried to calm her as she started fighting in his grasp, not completely awake but her adrenaline starting to come back as the images from earlier flashed through her mind. Soon, she let her teal to purple orbs snap wide open as she screamed and pushed everyone away with a flash of energy, landing on the ground with a groan of pain. 

Cetus shook off the shock of being moved by his sister and went back to her, scrambling at her noise of discomfort and collecting her back in his arms protectively. “Shush, sis. It’s me, you’re fine. We… We got you away from Corvus.” He watched as his sister opened her eyes again and smiled at her before looking around and seeing Diavolo brushing himself off, Luke sitting down on the floor, a bit of fear in his orbs and Barbatos walking off.

“I think it will be best if she stays away from Purgatory Hall…. Maybe she will be better with the demon brothers in the House of Lamentation. Let us take her there now.” Diavolo walked to the door and looked back to the others. Cetus scrambled up from the floor, not once putting Cass down despite her weak complaints and followed the Demon Prince to the house where his strongest demons resided. 

When they reached the house, Cass and Cetus were talking quietly with one another but Diavolo did not interrupt them, or try to butt into the conversation. He knew they probably were trying to figure things out as Cass probably would not be able to be around Corvus for a while and they still had a job to do. When he heard something about school and classes, he cleared his throat as they perched on the steps of the House.

“I think it would be best if I work your schedule to where one of the brothers were with you at all times, Cassiopeia. We had already discussed you taking more advanced classes and I think with a bit of tinkering, I can make such a thing possible that you are protected as well.” Diavolo suggested and Cass looked up at him with her doe-like orbs wide before she nodded and swallowed thickly. She didn’t really have the energy to fight or argue on this, plus Cetus seemed to agree with this as he could keep an eye on Corvus and she looked down in defeat.

When she didn’t say anything against the idea, Diavolo nodded and went to knock on the door only for it to open and Lucifer was there waiting for them. Diavolo looked surprised for a moment before chuckling and looking rather sheepish. He moved a bit to show the two Fates and the angel that were with him and cleared his throat.

“We had a bit of an altercation within Purgatory Hall today, Lucifer, and I would be grateful if you could house Cassiopeia within your house as well as the human? I don’t have anywhere else to put her and if she were to stay in Purgatory Hall, she is as good as dead. So you understand the desperation of this situation, correct my friend?” Diavolo let his voice get serious near the end and Lucifer sighed as he looked to the four on the front porch of the house and then stepped to the side to let them all in.

“I shall have a room available for her before you leave,” Lucifer said before calling for Beel, who came from the kitchen, swallowing a mouthful of food before it was like a sixth sense went through him and he became very serious, striding over to Cetus and taking Cass out of his arms with ease, holding her up in the air with his hands under her arms.

“You were hurt….” He said simply and she looked around before rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Cetus looked rather put out, bristling but he calmed when Diavolo put a hand on his shoulder. Lucifer looked rather shocked before replacing it quickly and clearing his throat.

“Yes, as you can see, Beel, a situation occurred that has made it to where Cassiopeia must stay with us. She will need a room, of course, and we do have one available for her. I need you to prepare it for me as some things in there will be cleared away faster if you move them. So you need to put Cassiopeia down.” Lucifer informed the younger brother and he looked to Lucifer while he tucked Cass into the crook of his elbow, having her sit there. It was then that Asmodeus came down the stairs, dressed to impress but his eyes fell on the scene before him and he paused.

“What happened here?” He asked, his voice not as cheerful as he took in the whole scene before him. “Who brought the chihuahua?” His eyes finally fell on Luke and the small angel bristled, about to go off before Lucifer interrupted the situation.

“The Fates had an altercation with one another and Cassiopeia is not safe with her brother anymore so she will be staying with us for the rest of the exchange program.” His voice was strict and to the point, looking at his brother and crossing his arms over his chest. “Where were you going?” He asked and Asmo smiled gleefully.

“Well, I was going to go out and mingle, but I think that can wait with this juiciness going on! Oh, the poor girl is covered in blood too! I have just the thing for you darling, let me go fetch it!” Asmo quickly went up the stairs and Cass gulped and looked rather worried about what the other would be coming down with for her to wear. All of her clothes were back in Purgatory Hall and thus she didn’t have anything to change into. As if sensing this, Luke spoke up.

“Simeon and I will bring your items here. I think it is best if we keep Cetus with Corvus when we get back to our dorms.” The small angel said and the triplet siblings nodded in agreement, Cass clutching to Beel’s shirt to keep balance. 

“I agree with you, Luke. I hate to put distance between my brothers and myself, but it is probably best.” Cass whispered as she looked down sadly, being jolted by Beel gently to get her out of the depressive thoughts going through her head.

“None of that…. Let's get you something to eat.” Beel muttered and walked to the kitchen, leaving Lucifer baffled for a moment before Diavolo started laughing.

“At least I know your brothers are protective of her!” Diavolo said with a bright smile and Lucifer sighed softly. He trusted the Fates more than the humans, as they were half demon but he still worried. Yet, Cassiopeia had a reputation in the school of being caring and nurturing so he felt he didn’t have much to fear despite the power he could feel within her. Clearing his throat, he nodded his head and looked serious.

“Of course she will be in the best care here, Lord Diavolo. You have nothing to worry about.” He informed the Demon Prince and Diavolo nodded with a smile, not leaving Cetus’ side though as he spoke to his friend.

“Well, in that case, I will take these two back to their dorms and head home. Please inform me if anything happens with our guest.” With that, he bowed his head in parting and put a hand around Cetus’ shoulder to take him out, a disgruntled Luke following. 

When he shut the door behind them, Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose just as Asmodeus came skipping down the stairs with clothing articles in his grasp, some draped over his arm. Lucifer let a black and red eye crack open and raised a brow.

“What in heaven is all of that?” He asked his brother and Asmodeus beamed brightly and waved his hand in a dismissive motion.

“Just some things for Cass to wear while she’s here! I think she will look rather cute in these!” With that, the demon Avatar of Lust looked around before thinking aloud. “Beel probably brought her to the kitchen, huh?” He didn’t wait for Lucifer to answer his question before walking to the direction of the kitchen himself, humming a tune and still having a skip in his step. “Oh, it is so wonderful to be dressing up someone who is almost as gorgeous as myself! I can’t let this opportunity slip me by!” Lucifer heard from his younger brother and he didn’t know what he should do. Thinking the situation would be alright for now, and knowing Beel would get Cassiopeia’s room done before it was time to head to bed, he decided it would be best to leave the three alone. Walking away from the entrance hall, he decided to go inform the rest of his brothers that they will be having another guest in the House of Lamentation.

“Are you kidding me, Asmo. She can’t wear that.” Beel said suddenly as he had sat Cass on the counter where she held a roll with her delicate fingertips, munching on it slowly as her doe-like orbs went from Beel to Asmo depending on who was speaking.

“Why not? It is long enough to practically be a dress on her and it will be so baggy on her she will look absolutely adorable!” Asmodeus pouted, acting like he was dressing up a doll rather than another person.

“What about shorts or anything, hm? Did you think to bring some of those? Or better yet, what if she doesn’t want to wear something that looks like a dress?” Beel raises a brow and Cass had to think if this was the most she had heard him talk without mentioning food somewhere in the statement. She decided not to butt in at the moment, letting herself eat as Beel had asked her to. Yet, as she watched the two brothers, she had a feeling she would have to speak up sooner or later before she had demon forms to speak with.

“I didn’t bring shorts, she won’t need any. Besides, if anything were to slip and show, think of it as a peep to something wonderful. I know I would love that!” Asmodeus practically beamed in delight at his words, the lust within him palpable and Cass finally cleared her throat loud enough to get their attention.

“Shorts would be nice, please Asmo? If you get me a pair of shorts, I’ll wear the sweater.” She said softly and while Asmo pouted, he still let a small smile free and clapped his hands.

“Alright, anything for you darling!” With that, he ran off and was soon back with a pair of rather skimpy looking shorts, white in colour while the sweater he wanted her to wear was black and pink. _His colours…._ Cass thought to herself blandly. _Why does he want me in his colours?_ She didn’t think too much of it and before Beel could get mad at the state of the shorts, she took them and hopped off the counter.

“I need to shower…. Beel, could you show me where one is that I can use?” Cass gave him a smile and Beel made to move but Asmodeus stopped him.

“Oh, sweetheart, why don’t I help you myself and take you to my personal bath? We can enjoy one another’s company and get you all cleaned up!” Cass looked to Asmodeus stunned and blinked a few times. The demon of lust smirked and moved close to her. “Oh, love, you don’t have to be speechless. Why don’t you thank me for letting you be around someone as gorgeous as me?” He whispered to her and Cass bristled before gently pushing him away from her.

“I… I’m sorry, Asmo. Beel, could you show me where a shower is, please?” Cass tried to seem apologetic, but in reality, she was annoyed at Asmodeus’ advances. Why did he have to be so conceited? Sighing, she let Beel take her by the hand and lead her to his own personal bathroom in his room. Despite that, she felt safer than with Asmodeus as Beel turned on the water for her and then stood at the door.

“I’m going to go get your room ready while you clean up. Feel free to use whatever is in there.” With that, the Avatar of Gluttony left the youngest Fate to her own devices. Sighing again, she took off her bloody uniform and stepped into the hot spray of the shower, letting her muscles relax before she got to work cleaning off the dry blood from her body. As the water around her turned red, she tried not to think of what had just happened to her, letting her mind go numb as she went through the mechanical-like moves of taking a shower.

Once she was done, she turned off the water and dried off before walking over to where the clothes were from Asmodeus. She was happy she didn’t have much in the chest department as she doubted anyone but the human female would have a bra; and even then it probably would be too big for her. Pursing her lips together, she got the panties on first, wondering where Asmodeus had gotten such a thing and groaning when she realized it was a thong. Huffing but deciding to just go with it, she put the shorts on next and still felt like her lower half was naked. They were more like boy short undergarments than actual shorts, her ass cheeks feeling like they were hanging out rather than covered. A black tank-top had been given to her as well and she threw it on, not liking the image she saw in the mirror as it didn't feel like her. Finally reaching over for the sweater, she was surprised to see it was a V-cut hoodie, putting it on and feeling rather comfortable in the oversized garment. It went down to about an inch above her knees and had a pocket in the front. The V-cut to it was not too deep so she didn’t have to worry about flashing anyone. The hood was rather large on her head and covered her eyes, but the fabric was almost like silk on her skin. Humming in content, she walked out of the bathroom and looked around before heading to the door of Beel’s bedroom and walking out of there as well. 

Heading down the hall, she looked at each of the doors, wondering who was in each room but not daring to knock on the door to find out. She was a guest here, so she didn’t want to overstep boundaries. Her bare feet barely made a sound on the marble floor and she bit her bottom lip in thought before she heard a squeal of delight in front of her, causing her to jump.

“Oh, Cass you look positively sinful!” Asmodeus’ voice filled her thoughts and Cass blushed furiously as she was face to face with none other than the demon of lust with no one else around. Feeling like everything was against her, she groaned softly and looked down in defeat. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve this, but she was hoping one of the brothers would have heard the Avatar of Lust’s squeal and would at least open their door to see what was going on. She really did not want to be alone with such a being dressed as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave comments and kudos, helps me out and makes me feel motivated! I like hearing opinions, but don't go bashing just because you feel like it. Act like an adult, or at least like a mature person, rather than blurting out words just because you can. Thank you!
> 
> Love you all, stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to work on the next chapter today. Listening to Cigarettes After Sex, and to be honest.... I can literally SEE Asmo listening to this secretly! The title actually comes from _You're The Only Good Thing in My Life_ by Cigarettes After Sex.


End file.
